<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Smiles by Kalira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168271">Morning Smiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira'>Kalira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tiger &amp; Bunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Heart Flower AU, Morning Routines, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet, everyday morning shared by a comfortable couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith Goodman/Agnes Joubert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Valentine's Spectacular (2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Smiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith hushed John as he released him from his lead, and he panted, tail wagging, and trotted off to the kitchen. Hanging up the lead by the front door, Keith could hear the sound of him lapping at his water dish. He smiled, leaving his running shoes on the shelf beneath John’s lead and heading through to take a shower.</p><p>Agnes was, as he had expected, still in bed, though she had curled further on her side and the blanket was pulled up so high it now hid half her face. Keith was quiet as he got a change of clothes and went to take a shower; she’d be up soon, but there was no reason to disturb her before then.</p><p>The coffee was ready by the time Keith returned to the kitchen, and he poured himself a cup and beamed at the colourful Flowers occupying the corner beside the window. His own stretched in a winding fall from the top of the cabinet nearly to the floor, with Agnes’ safely curled in the coiling vine, the same way they had been sharing space for almost a year - their anniversary would be in three weeks, and he smiled a little wider at the thought - and he liked to start the morning here with them after his run.</p><p>Agnes padded into the kitchen and Keith looked over at her. “Good morning, darling.” he said, gesturing towards the mug he had left by the coffeepot.</p><p>“You,” Agnes said, ignoring the coffeepot to cross the kitchen towards him instead, walking right up to lean against his back before he could turn to face her properly, “are <i>entirely</i> too cheerful for this early in the morning.”</p><p>Keith laughed softly, patting Agnes’ hand as she slid her arms around his waist, nuzzling between his shoulder blades and then lifting her head to press a kiss to the nape of his neck. He shivered.</p><p>“Especially when I know you were out flying patrols until after midnight, you ridiculously good-hearted man.” Agnes added, settling her chin comfortably on his shoulder, and Keith ducked his head. She hugged him a little tighter. “Then again, you <i>are</i> a morning person, aren’t you?” She reached out past him, elegant fingers trailing over one arching petal of her own bold, fiery red lily, then skipping along several of his own morning glories.</p><p>Keith shivered at the ripple of warmth the caress sent through him, blooming outwards from his heart. Agnes cupped her fingers beneath one bloom, thumb rubbing back and forth across the soft inside of the petals as she kissed his neck again, then dropped her hand and stepped away with a sigh.</p><p>She poured herself a cup of coffee before settling at the table, and Keith left their Heart Flowers to each other and followed her. Agnes smiled, sweeping her hair out of her face and tucking it behind her ear. It was messy and loose, rumpled from sleep.</p><p>Agnes stirred her coffee, then put the spoon down on the table. “So what are your plans for the day?” she asked, shifting her legs out of the way as John squeezed under the table and lay down between their chairs, grinning, his tail wagging.</p><p>Keith reached down and ruffled his ears, and he stretched up into the petting. “I planned to go in and work out for a while this morning, and maybe paint this afternoon.” He shrugged, meeting her gaze. “What about you?”</p><p>“I have a meeting out of the office in a few hours,” Agnes shifted, glancing at the clock on the stove, “and then the afternoon to work on a proposal. It’s nearly finished, I’ll probably go back into the office for that. We could meet for lunch between?” she suggested, and Keith grinned.</p><p>“I would like that.” Keith agreed with a nod, and Agnes reached out, her hand coming to rest on Keith’s, her fingers sliding between his own. He lifted her hand to his lips, and Agnes made a softly contented sound, leaning back in her chair. She squeezed his hand even as he lowered it again, and they leaned together as they discussed their plans.</p><p>Across the room, the air currents set circulating as the air conditioning kicked on set their twined Heart Flowers to swaying lazily in the morning sunshine that streamed through the window and left the brilliant blooms almost aglow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>